Beyond The Scene
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Segelintir cerita dibalik Determinare. MinYoon, KookV, Namjin. BTS Fict. RnR Juseyo.
1. Surat Pertama dari Jeon Jungkook

Tittle : Beyond the Scene(s)

With : Min Yoongi / Park Jimin

A little missing piece story of Determinare.

This time is MinYoon!

Mentioned JK's first _e-mail_ to Jimin

Ichizenkaze

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi?"

Jimin menaikkan alis meminta penjelasan, mendongak tipis sehingga netranya bertemu dengan Yoongi. Yang duduk patuh di hadapannya dengan dagu tertumpu pada telapak tangan, sementara sikunya menekan permukaan meja makan, memperhatikan Jimin yang menggenggam pisau dan sibuk memotong buah-buahan lihai lalu memindahkannya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar. Dengan jelas selalu menyediakan santapan ringan saat Yoongi pulang dari jam kerjanya, mengetahui teramat keengganan Yoongi mengkonsumsi buah-buahan yang bagus untuk kulitnya yang kering karena tertahan di ruang ber-AC untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Rambut hitam Yoongi tertimpa cahaya lampu, membuatnya berkilau, dengan pendar mata penasaran yang menggemaskan, begitu ingin Jimin tarik hela nafasnya yang tenang dengan kecupan singkat yang akan membuat Yoongi kepayahan.

"Jadi apa?"

Garis bibir Yoongi mengetat, "kau menjadi semacam, yeah, _mata-mata_?"

Bento. Dalam penciuman Jimin yang tajam, Jimin dapat menghirup aroma bento bekas makan siang yang bertahan di kemeja Yoongi, pemuda itu pulang ke rumah dengan keluhan rasa lelah yang lucu, menyeret kakinya ke dapur untuk berjumpa dengan Jimin dan mengecup cepat pipi Jimin kemudian duduk patuh di meja makan. Menunggu dengan taat ketelatenan Jimin memotong buah-buahan untuk menyegarkan mulutnya yang sepat. Jimin dapat melihat setetes saus kecap di kerah kemejanya, juga ujung lengan kemeja Yoongi yang bernodakan saus. Yoongi menghela nafas letih, sedikit mencebik lalu mengusap hidungnya yang gatal dengan jari telunjuk.

Yoongi sangat menggemaskan, dapat melakukan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya teremas hebat, merusak kerja otak Jimin yang cemerlang, dan bertanya bagaimana bisa jatuh cinta semenyenangkan ini?

Min Yoongi tidak pernah sadar jika kerutan di keningnya bisa sangat menggemaskan, renggutan marahnya ketika Jimin mencoba membangunkannya di pagi hari bisa sangat menggemaskan, bahkan gerung amarahnya saat menghirup aroma alkohol di hela nafas Jimin bisa sangat menggemaskan. Apapun yang dilakukan Yoongi hanya mampu membuat Jimin semakin _jatuh_ , dan membuat Jimin begitu ingin menarik Yoongi ke dalam selimut lalu memeluknya erat dan menyimpannya seharian. Bahkan dihela nafas jengahnya yang kini ia lakukan dengan mata menyipit meminta jawaban, pemuda itu begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau ingin aku menolaknya?" Jimin menaruh potongan apel terakhir ke dalam mangkok besar yang sudah terisi pir, dan anggur hijau. Mengambil sepotong kecil pir lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut, sembari mengambil mangkok besar itu ke dalam pelukannya lalu melangkah menuju Yoongi yang masih betah duduk di meja makan.

Suara kunyahan segar Jimin yang berisik membuat Yoongi menjilat bibirnya kering dan mengambil cepat garpu yang Jimin tancapkan di atas potongan apel begitu ia menaruh mangkuk besar itu di atas meja makan, menyantapnya cepat dan terlihat begitu menggemaskan melihat bagaimana potongan apel di dalam mulut Yoongi membuat pipinya menggembung dan bunyi kunyahan pelannya dengan mata menatap Jimin hangat.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya," gumam Yoongi pelan, "hanya saja," hela nafas Yoongi berat. "Taehyung hampir gila, mabuk setiap malam dan sialnya selalu mengajakmu, aku benci alkohol. Kau beraroma soju setiap malam, aku kesal. Taehyung juga tidak tahu sedikitpun kabar tentang Jungkook. Sementara apa? pemuda itu memintamu untuk memberitahunya kabar Taehyung?"

"Hm," sunggingan senyuman Jimin lembut. Ia mengambil satu potong apel dengan tangannya dan membuat gerungan protes keluar dari bibir Yoongi, memukul punggung tangan Jimin sebal lalu mengulurkan garpunya agar Jimin menggunakan garpu untuk mengambil potongan buah alih-alih dengan tangannya. "Aku beraroma soju, jadi itu sebabnya kau menolak setiap aku ingin memelukmu?"

Rona di pipi Yoongi menggemaskan. Warna merahnya terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang putih, merambat halus dari pipi hingga ke telinganya. Bahkan tendangan kesalnya di bawah meja menggemaskan, membuat Jimin tertawa sembari mengambil uluran garpu yang diberikan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak suka aroma Soju," ucap final Yoongi sembari menarik garpu digenggaman Jimin setelah pemuda itu sukses memasukkan potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya. "Ambil garpu lagi, sana." Perintahnya sebal. Mengusir ribut tangan Jimin yang kembali hendak mengambil potongan buah dengan jemarinya.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu," Jimin memaksa diri untuk bangkit, mengambil garpu di atas kabinet lalu kembali duduk di depan Yoongi yang masih patuh mengunyah potongan buah dalam mulutnya. "Ini juga sulit untuk Jungkook, sedangkan Taehyung tengah luar biasa keras kepala. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua sebodoh ini."

Kunyahan Yoongi sesaat terhenti, menaikkan kepala lalu memandang Jimin tajam. Mereka membeli sebuah akuarium besar, berisi ikan-ikan hias mungil dengan warna mencolok yang lucu. Yoongi menamakan satu ikan hias bersirip Biru unik dengan nama Hyunja, kadang saat pemuda itu bosan, ia akan membungkuk di depan akuarium dengan satu bungkus makanan ikan dipelukan lalu mengetuk sisi kaca akuarium sambil memanggil Hyunja yang terburu berenang mendekat dan menatap Yoongi. Bunyi dengung akuarium mengalahkan hembus tenang _Air Conditioner_ yang dipasang dengan suhu cukup rendah, menerbangkan aroma pengharum ruangan sesegar Apel yang Jimin kaitkan di penyaring _Air Conditioner_ yang menyala.

"A-Apa?" Jimin sulit bernafas ditatap setajam itu oleh Min Yoongi. Jarinya lemah memainkan potongan apel dalam mangkok besar di hadapan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengajakku menikah?"

"Apa-apaan," desis Jimin kaget. Bola matanya gugup, menjatuhkan garpunya ke dalam mangkuk dengan erangan keras. "Hyung, kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu! Kita sedang membahas Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Raut wajah Yoongi datar, mengedikkan bahu tidak perduli lalu dengan sangat menggemaskan ( _lagi_ ) menusuk satu potong buah pir kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Terlihat tenang dengan ucapan yang baru saja dikeluarkan, hampir membuat Jimin terkena serangan jantung dengan ucapannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini di studio, Jooyoung; asisten photograperku, dia melamar kekasihnya." Senyuman Yoongi terkembang tipis. Bola matanya yang kelam bersinar, dan Jimin teramat menyukainya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, oke?" ia mulai menjelaskan setelah melihat raut wajah Jimin yang siap berdebat. "Hanya saja, momen di mana Jooyoung berlutut di depan kekasihnya lalu memintanya untuk menikah— _mengarungi hidup bersama-sama_ ; itu yang dia katakan, tiba-tiba datang ke pikiran. Itu manis sekali. Momen yang manis."

Jimin berdeham, mengusap lehernya canggung lalu melirik Yoongi.

"Hyung ingin menikah?"

"Denganmu?"

"Hyung ingin menikah dengan orang lain?" Jimin hampir menaikkan nada bicaranya, namun melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang terlampau tenang dengan kilatan jenaka di matanya membuat Jimin menahannya. "Tentu saja denganku." Gumam Jimin menjelaskan.

"Apa bedanya?" Yoongi bertanya, garpu masih dalam cengkraman jemari. "Saat kita menikah, dan saat kita sekarang?" garis bibir Yoongi rapat sebelum kembali berucap. "Kita sudah menetap di satu apartemen yang sama, aku melihatmu hampir setiap hari. Kau orang pertama yang aku tatap dipagi hari, kau orang terakhir yang mengusap wajahku lalu tertidur di sampingku. Kau masih di sini, duduk patuh menanti sarapan, membantuku membawa pakaian kotor ke _laundry_ , masih mengajariku cara mengikat dasi yang benar. Kau masih di sini, bukan? Membantuku mengenakan _wax_ dirambut, dan memberikan opini untuk lima ribu gambar yang harus aku pilih. Dan aku juga masih di sini, yang benci pagiku diganggu tetapi tetap saja bangun saat kau merengek ingin dibuatkan sarapan, aku masih mengingatkan untuk mengikat tali sepatumu erat, aku masih di sini, berada di sampingmu saat kau terlelap. Jadi, _apa bedanya_?"

Jimin diam untuk sejenak, mata terpaku pada permukaan meja. Poni di rambut Jimin kini jauh lebih panjang, menjuntai seksi di keningnya dan terbelah tengah begitu keren. Ia mengetukkan jemarinya ke atas permukaan meja, memberikan irama acak sesaat, lalu menegakkan tubuh dan mengulurkan tangan lambat.

"Perbedaannya ada di sini," Jimin menjangkau jari Yoongi, melepas garpu yang masih digenggamnya lalu melilit manis jemarinya dengan milik Yoongi. "Akan ada cincin di sini." Ia mengusap jari manis Yoongi dengan kelembutan yang membuat jantung Yoongi meleleh. "Akan ada cincin juga di jemariku. Cincin itu yang akan membuat semua junior dan model di studiomu berhenti menawarkan kupon makan siang bersama. Cincin itu juga akan menjauhkan _intern_ yang suka sekali menempel di sisiku dan bersikeras ingin mengajakku makan malam."

Hembus nafas Jimin pelan, dengan satu senyuman hangat dan jemari yang terkait halus. Memainkan jemari Yoongi dengan penuh kelembutan. Ujung jarinya mengusap kuku-kuku jari Yoongi mendebarkan, mengangkat kepala lalu melayangkan senyuman pasti.

"Saat aku berkata _'menikahlah denganku'_ aku menawarkan sebuah rumah padamu. Dan rumah itu menyangkut seluruh hal; tempat kau pulang, tempat kau bersandar, tempat kau mengeluh, tempat kau merangkak untuk mendapatkan pelukan, tempat aku akan berada di sisimu dan menggenggam tanganmu, mendengarkan keluh kesah tentang harimu yang buruk, menyediakan satu cangkir teh hangat di genggam tanganmu, menerima amuk amarahmu, dan kita akan bertengkar." Senyuman Jimin kini lebih lebar, mata menahan netra Yoongi dalam. "Aku akan membalas teriakanmu, aku akan ikut marah dengan ucapanmu, aku akan membanting pintu di depan wajahmu, dan kita akan sama-sama menyesal lalu menangis. Dan saat esok hari, aku yang akan mendatangimu lalu membisikkan kata maaf, dengan harga dirimu yang tinggi, kau hanya akan mengangguk dingin, walau setelahnya, saat malam hari, kau akan memelukku dalam tidurmu."

Yoongi sesaat tertegun, mematung dalam tubuhnya yang bergeming. Jemarinya masih berada dalam kungkup cengkraman Jimin yang hangat. Pemuda ini. Pemuda di hadapannya ini tengah mencoba merangkai masa depan bersamanya, dengan halus menggambarkan keindahan dari seuntai janji suci yang mungkin akan mereka ucapkan dengan penuh ketulusan. Bayangan itu, bayangan akan betapa tampannya Jimin dengan setelan jas dan kotak cincin di genggam jemari, bayangan akan senyuman sipit Jimin yang manis selama mendampinginya di altar, bayangan lembutnya jemari Jimin menggapai miliknya lalu mengecupnya lambat, mampu membuat Yoongi kehilangan kata-kata, hampir menghanguskan segenap kewarasan dan membuat rasa cintanya melonjak tinggi.

Ia menggerakkan jemari seirama dengan usapan ujung jari Jimin yang menyentuh kuku-kukunya. Membuka mulutnya untuk berucap dan meneguhkan tiap baris kata yang ia luncurkan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," panggilnya lembut hingga Jimin mendongak penuh dan menatapnya halus dengan kelopak matanya yang mengerjap lucu. " _Menikah denganku?_ "

.

.

.

 _19 Agustus 2017_

 _From : Jeon Jungkook_

 **Jimin Hyung,**

 **Maaf pergi tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Keputusannya aku ambil terlalu cepat, dan sebelum otakku mulai berspekulasi hal lain yang lebih menyakitkan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Korea. Bukan untuk menjauhi dia, tapi untuk bertahan hidup untuknya.**

 **Dan, mungkin ini terdengar tiba-tiba, kau juga mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku menghubungimu lewat** _ **e-mail**_ **seperti ini. Aku sedang tidak percaya dengan suaraku, dia mengkhianatiku lebih dari apapun, semua kecamuk pikiran di kepalaku berebut masuk, menghancurkan segalanya dan hampir membuatku gila. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, menceritakan keputusasaanku, atau betapa bodohnya aku berbalik meninggalkannya begitu saja.**

 **Dua jam setelah sadar aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya, aku menangis. Aku menangis keras sekali. Aku menangis tak henti. Aku menangis dalam tidurku, aku menangis dalam perjalanan ke Busan, dan aku menangis dalam kesendirianku. Dua puluh lima jam setelah dengan bangsatnya aku menusuknya dengan kata-kataku, aku tidak dapat bernafas dengan benar, jariku mendera sakit, dan aku merana dalam kerinduan. Empat puluh sembilan jam setelah aku sadar bahwa aku merindukannya, aku berteriak setengah gila, membuat dokter yang dipanggil khawatir oleh kedua orang tuaku mencengkram lenganku kuat lalu menyuntikkan morpin untuk meredakan teriakanku yang menjadi.**

 **Mereka bilang aku mengalami depresi, berat, berhalusinasi dan setengah sinting. Selama seratus enam puluh delapan jam, aku mengalami semuanya. Aku melihatnya dalam pelupuk mataku yang meluruh, aku melihat senyumannya dalam kabut pikiranku yang kosong, aku mencari jemarinya dalam tangisanku yang menderita.**

 **Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Hyung.**

 **Aku tidak bisa makan.**

 **Aku tidak bisa bernafas.**

 **Seminggu tanpa dirinya, hidupku hancur.**

 **Kau tahu apa yang membuatku perlahan bangun dan berdiri untuk sembuh? Untuk memperbaiki jemariku yang rusak? Dan untuk berani berdiri di hadapannya kelak dan memintanya untuk bertahan di sisiku selamanya?**

 **Jimin Hyung,**

 **Aku memimpikannya. Di malam ke sepuluh aku tidur tanpa aroma tubuhnya yang manis, tanpa usapan tangannya yang hangat, dan tanpa dera nafasnya yang lembut. Aku memimpikannya. Aku memimpikannya tersenyum, sangat cantik, begitu mempesona. Dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna cokelat yang senada dengan bola matanya. Dia tersenyum, dengan sudut mata menyipit halus, bentuk bibir yang menawan, dan uluran tangannya yang menjanjikan.**

 **Di pagi hari setelah aku memimpikannya, aku berkata pada orang tuaku jika aku ingin sembuh, aku ingin kembali hidup, aku menandatangani surat kepindahan pasien yang Namjoon Hyung berikan, dan bertekad kembali setelah yakin depresiku berkurang, setelah aku merasa yakin aku pantas berdiri di hadapannya dan menggapai uluran tangannya.**

 **Jimin Hyung,**

 **Aku tidak minta banyak, aku tahu dia menderita sepertiku. Hanya. Hanya. Lakukan satu hal untukku, beritahu aku apa yang lakukan, beritahu aku apa yang ia makan, beritahu aku apakah dia tersenyum, beritahu aku bagaimana harinya berjalan selepas kepergianku yang sembrono.**

 **Kumohon, lakukan satu hal itu untukku, Jimin Hyung.**

.

.

.

Jimin mengenal Jungkook saat ia masih menjabat menjadi seorang _intern_ di HSCM, sosok Jungkook terkenal ketika dengan kerennya ia mengenalkan diri, seorang _Attending_ bagian toraks dengan gelar tak main-main di belakang namanya dan dengan umurnya yang terlalu muda untuk gelar semenakjubkan itu. Kesempurnaannya di ruang operasi selalu membuat semua orang berdecak kagum, kepiawaian jarinya melilit benang _Polyglycolic Acid_ lalu bergumam _'cut'_ dengan suara berat menjadi pesonanya. Senyuman Jungkook dingin, keramahannya terselubung, dan dia adalah pacuan bagi Jimin meraih mimpinya. Berpikir hendak menjadi seorang dokter toraks seperti Jungkook, ingin terlihat memukau seperti pemuda itu membelah dada pasien dengan jemarinya yang terampil dan cekatan.

Tetapi, kejadian kecil, satu kejadian kecil merubah pikiran Jimin luar biasa. Min Yoongi. Ia membuat Jimin mencintai _moskuloskeletal_ lebih dari apapun selama pendidikannya. Pemuda itu yang membuat tangannya sensitif dengan gumam keluhan alat gerak dari leher sampai ujung kaki. Pemuda itu terjatuh dari tangga, cukup parah hingga membuat pergelangan kakinya patah dan melukai keningnya hingga berdarah, mengakibatkan harus berada dalam rumah sakit beberapa hari untuk kembali meluruskan tulangnya yang patah, serta membantunya untuk dapat berjalan kembali dengan normal. Dan kepatuhan Seokjin merawat tulang di tubuh Yoongi yang terluka membuat Jimin melebarkan mata penasaran, berbalik membuntuti Seokjin tak henti dan banyak mendapat pelajaran berarti sebelum pemuda itu mengangkatnya menjadi asisten dokternya setelah masa _intern_ nya habis.

Yoongi ceroboh. Ia selalu terantuk kaki meja saat terburu mengenakan sepatunya. Tulang pinggul tak pernah lepas menghantam pinggir meja saat dengan sibuknya memasak di dapurnya yang sempit. Jimin selalu berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu, menggerakkan fasih ibu jari kaki Yoongi yang membengkak karena tertabrak sepeda motor. Jimin yang dengan sabar menekan satu sendi yang tepat, menggerakkan jarinya lembut dan keras lalu meluruskan tulang ibu jarinya yang bengkok dalam sekali hentak. Tak pernah gagal membuat Yoongi berteriak kesakitan, lalu memukul Jimin tak henti untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Ia selalu memeriksa jari-jari tangan Yoongi ketika mereka berbaring berdampingan dalam tempat tidur, mencari apakah pemuda itu kembali melukai jari tangannya atau memijit lembut jemari Yoongi dalam kelelahannya memotret banyak foto di studionya.

Dan Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya berjalan jika Yoongi tidak ada di sisinya. Mengira kecerobohan pemuda itu yang melekat dan hanya Jimin tempat di mana Yoongi dapat menujukkan dirinya yang sepenuhnya. Bayangan akan berpisah dengan Yoongi membuat Jimin meneguk air liurnya dalam dan menggeleng dalam kepiluan.

Jarinya menekan _mouse_ , mengakibatkan kursor di layar laptopnya berkedip repetitif. Jimin menghela nafas, menggerakkan _mouse_ di kungkup tangannya, lalu mengklik _reply_.

Dalam hembusan nafasnya yang berat, sekali lagi. Jimin memutuskan untuk membalas _e-mail_ dari Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Ayo ke Daegu,"

Yoongi sibuk dengan laptop dalam pangkuan, mengerutkan hidunya lucu dan mengabaikan ucapan Jimin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam selimut lalu bergelung manja di sisi Yoongi.

"Hyung,"

"Hm," respon Yoongi jengah, jari sibuk men _scroll_ ratusan foto yang tengah ia coba pilih untuk dapat ia kirim ke redaksi majalah. Rambut hitamnya setengah basah, dengan aroma _aftershave_ yang segar dan sabun cairnya yang melekat. Jimin mendekatkan hidungnya pada sisi Yoongi, mencari kehangatan dalam dengusan Yoongi yang menggerung sebal karena terganggu. "Apa, sih, Jim?"

Menyerah, ia akhirnya mengangkat satu tangannya, bermain di rambut Jimin dan mengusap lembut dahi Jimin.

"Besok. Ayo ke Daegu. Aku sudah minta ijin cuti ke Seokjin Hyung. Hh ini cukup menyebalkan, memikirkan jika Seokjin Hyung sudah menaruh surat pengunduran diri ke meja Taehyung." Gumamnya pelan, mata terpejam erat menikmati lembutnya jemari Yoongi bermain di helai rambutnya.

"Seokjin serius mengundurkan diri?" tanya Yoongi terkejut. Mengurai halus helai rambut Jimin yang menggumpal berat dan basah setelah pemuda itu membersihkannya dengan giat di kamar mandi.

"Hm," Jimin mengangguk. "Taehyung sudah membujuknya, tetapi ia tetap berkeras untuk mengundurkan diri."

"Sayang sekali," respon Yoongi dengan gumaman.

"Jadi besok Hyung harus ikut mengambil cuti dan ikut aku ke Daegu."

"Untuk apa, sih?"

"Meminta ijin pada Eommonim." Jawab Jimin setengah berbisik. "Aku akan menikahi Putra satu-satunya."

Jari Yoongi berhenti bergerak, matanya terpaku, menutup laptopnya sekali sentak lalu menarik kepala Jimin agar pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Kau, _a-apa_?"

"Pertunangannya, kau boleh mengundang siapapun, bahkan _Sunbae_ kurang ajar yang pernah memintamu menjadi kekasihnya saat jelas-jelas aku berada di sampingmu. Kau yang pilih setelan jasnya, aku yang pilih gedungnya, dan kita berdua yang akan memilih _katering_ nya." Jimin bangkit duduk, meluruhkan jemari Yoongi yang gamang mengusap pipi Jimin lalu berbalik mencengkramnya. "Namun di acara pernikahan, aku hanya ingin keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang datang. Taehyung, Seokjin Hyung, dan Namjoon Hyung, _well_ … Jika Jungkook sudah kembali dari _States_ , maka masukkan dia ke dalam _list_."

Jari Yoongi kembali terangkat, mengusap pelan pipi Jimin yang dingin dan tulang pipinya yang terbentuk ketika pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman. Aroma segar sabun yang dikenakan Jimin melekat, bercampur bersama cairan steril pembersih tangan yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Jadi, jawabannya _iya_?"

Senyuman Jimin terkembang. "Ayo bertengkar denganku dan berdebat setiap hari. Aku akan selalu mengikat dasimu dan kau harus selalu ingatkan tentang tali sepatuku yang menguar lepas. Kau harus mengomel setiap pagi saat aku membangunkanmu walau kau baru saja tidur selama tiga jam. Jadi, _menikahlah denganku_ , Yoongi Hyung?"

Jerit tawa Yoongi melengking tinggi, membuat Jimin terkejut, tak mengira Yoongi mampu bersikap seperti itu. Lengan kurusnya terangkat cepat, terkalung di leher Jimin dan menubruk tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda hingga terjungkal di atas tempat tidur. Jimin ikut tertawa dengan deru tawa bahagia Yoongi yang memeluknya semakin erat. Dapat melihat seulas senyuman lebar yang terkembang manis di bibir Yoongi.

"Iya! Iya! Ayo menikah!"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

Hm, kapan aku diajak nikah juga sama Min Yoongi? /mulai baper/

Dan, halo ketemu lagi sama aku, maaf kalo bosen liat aku dan baca FF aku terus di FFN TT

Di FF ini aku ingin menguak sisi lain (?) dari Determinare, some sweet and bitterness, will contain KookV, MinYoon and even side story with NamJin as well! Soalnya ada beberapa scene juga di Deter yang aku udah bikin terus aku ilangin karena kurang pas, hehehe, jadi bakal aku post di sini sajaaah.

And, RnR juseyooo! Aku akan usahain updet Deter secepatnya!

IG/twitter : Ichizenkaze


	2. That Night

Tittle : Beyond the Scene(s)

With : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

A little missing piece story of Determinare

.

Ingat saat di chapter 16. Jungkook nawarin Taehyung _bermalam_ di rumahnya. Yeah. This what they do!

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

* * *

"Uh, maaf berantakan."

Jungkook berdiri canggung saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Membuka ribut mantelnya yang panjang lalu menaruhnya di atas sofa. Mantelnya setengah basah karena ia menjadi seorang pria sejati dengan turun dari mobil Taehyung untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya lalu menarik pintu garasinya agar terbuka. Dengan romantis memayungi kepala Taehyung dengan lengannya begitu pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya. Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak _meleleh_ , untuk tidak menarik lengan Jungkook di bawah kepingan salju lalu mencium Jungkook sampai mabuk karena perilaku manisnya.

Taehyung tersenyum maklum mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Menyugar rambutnya yang agak basah karena lelehan salju yang berhasil hinggap di rambutnya, dan menatap resah pada rambut Jungkook yang benar-benar basah hingga tetesannya menghujam kemejanya, sementara pemuda itu tengah sibuk membuka sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumah lucu berwarna kuning terang. Taehyung mengikutinya, membuka sepatunya, melepas kaus kakinya, meletakannya ke atas rak sepatu lalu menarik satu sandal rumah berwarna merah gelap.

Rumah yang dimasukinya kini masih sama. Masih terasa Jungkook. Masih bernafas Jungkook. Bahkan gemerlap tawa ceria Hoseok masih tertinggal di sana. Taehyung duduk di sofanya yang lebar, membuka mantelnya dan mengitari matanya ke sekeliling rumah. Jungkook berdeham kecil, menggaruk belakang telinganya gugup lalu bergumam akan membuatkan minuman dan beranjak ke dapur.

Jungkook datang lima menit kemudian, dengan nampan berisi dua kopi hangat, satu toples kukis cokelat serta dua handuk kecil tersampir di pundaknya. Ia duduk di samping Taehyung. Dekat sekali. Hingga kaki mereka bersentuhan. Jungkook menaruh cangkir miliknya ke atas permukaan meja, kemudian milik Taehyung diulurkannya dengan sopan. Taehyung menyambutnya senang. Merasakan permukaan keramik yang hangat menyapa telapak tangannya yang dingin. Jungkook lalu mengambil satu handuk di pundaknya, dengan lembut menaruhnya ke atas kepala Taehyung; sedikit menggusak nakal rambut Taehyung, lalu terkekeh lucu ketika Taehyung menggerung kesal dan menepis tipis tangan Jungkook. Taehyung berbalik menggasak sendiri rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan satu tangan patuh memegang kopinya yang hangat.

Jungkook menyesap kopinya, lalu perlahan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Aku tidak punya cokelat hangat." Ucapnya memecah kesunyian. Taehyung tersenyum saat menyesap kopinya. "Aku harusnya menyiapkan banyak hal terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajakmu berkunjung ke rumahku. _God_ , masih berantakan sekali."

Taehyung terkikik lucu, cara tertawanya yang manis membuat Jungkook terpaku. Akan rindu yang menonjok dadanya, juga dengan keinginan untuk mencuri kecupan di pipi Taehyung yang memerah; akibat cuaca dingin dan hangatnya kopi di tangannya, atau mungkin dengan keberadaan Jungkook di sisinya.

"Terlihat sekali." Taehyung mengangguk setuju, mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada permukaan meja makan yang penuh oleh bungkus makanan instan, beberapa kemeja yang tergeletak asal di atas sandaran kursi, tumpukan sepatu yang berjatuhan, dan setumpuk pakaian bersih yang malas Jungkook lipat. Ada beberapa boks di sudut ruangan, sepertinya beberapa barang yang dibawa Jungkook dari Busan dan belum sempat ia rapikan.

"Eommonim yang membantumu pindah?" Tanya Taehyung

"Yeah," Jungkook nyengir lucu. Masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "Ibu menyuruh orang membersihkan rumah ini tiga hari sebelum aku resmi pindah. Memberikan serangkaian petuah, lalu memelukku erat kemudian kembali ke Busan bersama Ayah. Tapi tenang saja. Ruang tengahnya memang agak sedikit berantakan. Aku belum sempat merapikannya. Tetapi kamarku bersih, kok. Seprainya baru kuganti kemarin. Aku juga baru mengaitkan pengharum ruangan yang baru; aromanya apel. Jadi, aman."

"Aku tidak berjanji akan menginap, kan? Hanya berkunjung sebentar hingga saljunya berhenti." Taehyung berucap penuh canda, wajah Jungkook murni terkejut. "Jadi tidak usah repot-repot memberitahuku tentang keadaan kamarmu, Jungkookie."

"Eeeh," Alis Jungkook menekuk tidak suka. "Hyung sudah berkata akan menginap."

"Tetapi aku tidak berjanji." Taehyung membela diri sembari menyesap kopinya. "Aku hanya singgah sebentar, sampai saljunya berhenti turun." Taehyung melayangkan senyuman manis yang membuat Jungkook gemas setengah mati.

Jungkook menyipitkan mata menantang. Tahu benar jika Taehyung tengah menggodanya saat ini. Dari kuluman senyuman gemasnya melihat raut sebal Jungkook, dari tawa tertahannya menunggu diamnya Jungkook. Susah sekali menaklukan otak picik Taehyung yang cantik. Jungkook berakhir menyambar mantel Taehyung. Merogoh saku mantel itu dengan ribut sementara Taehyung gelagapan menaruh cangkir ke atas meja.

"Mau apa? Jungkook— Sialan, m-mau apa, berengsek, kembalikan kunci mobiku."

Jungkook tertawa senang ketika jarinya menemukan kunci mobil Taehyung di saku kanan mantel pemuda itu. Langsung menyembunyikannya dalam kepalan tangan lalu menekuk tangannya ke belakang tubuh hingga Taehyung tidak dapat menjangkaunya.

"Jangan jadi bangsat! Sini! Kembalikan! Aku ada kerjaan penting besok!"

"Aku antar." Jungkook masih sibuk menghalau tangan Taehyung yang masih kukuh menjangkau kunci di genggaman Jungkook.

"Antar, kepalamu. Perpanjangan SIM-mu baru diterima hari ini. Butuh dua minggu kau bisa resmi mengendarai mobil lagi. Kembalikan—kembalikan, ih Jungkook!"

Terlalu dekat. Kini mereka terlalu dekat. Tubuh Taehyung meringsek maju, masih mencoba mengambil kunci mobilnya di kepalan tangan Jungkook, sementara tubuh Jungkook semakin beringsut mundur, setengah berbaring. Menatap mata Taehyung terlalu pekat, dan membuat Taehyung merinding menyadarinya.

Rentetan ciuman yang tadi sempat Jungkook berikan dalam mobilnya seketika melebur dalam ingatan Taehyung. Jari tangannya otomatis mengerat di kerah kemeja Jungkook, menekuk alis gelisah dengan nafas memburu yang hangat. Bagaimana bibir lembut Jungkook penuh mengecup kedua sisi pipinya, bagaimana jari tangan Jungkook mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, dan bagaimana kesabaran Jungkook menanti Taehyung turun dari pikirannya yang melayang, itu semua membuat Taehyung seketika gugup. Berbalik dengan Jungkook yang hanya diam. Tidak memajukan wajah untuk meniupkan kecupan, juga tidak menarik tubuh Taehyung agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook pada akhirnya melukiskan senyuman, meluluhkan kegugupan di wajah Taehyung. Ia terkekeh lucu melihat kegugupan di wajah Taehyung yang seketika kaku.

"Hyung sedang menunggu ciumanku atau _apa_?"

Berdeham gengsi, Taehyung membenarkan posisinya. Menjauh dari Jungkook dan segera mengambil cangkir berisi kopinya. Derai tawa Jungkook bergema. Gigi kelincinya mencuat menggemaskan dan Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat. Jungkooknya manis sekali ketika tertawa ceria seperti itu.

"Berhenti menjadi bangsat, astaga. Kembalikan kunci mobilku. Aku serius. Aku ada pekerjaan penting besok." Taehyung menyalak sebal. Menyesap kopinya yang sudah dingin. "Namjoon-hyung akan mematahkan leherku jika aku telat datang."

"Menginap," Jungkook menggeleng tidak mau kalah. "Hyung tidur di sini malam ini."

"Jungkooook-ah."

"A-a. Tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tapi namjoon-hyung—"

"Aku yang bicara dengan Namjoon-hyung." Suara bernada tenang yang Jungkook dendangkan membuat Taehyung bungkam. Tatapan hangatnya. Gesture dewasanya. Tatapannya mutlak tak ingin dibantah. Taehyung seketika tunduk. "Saljunya turun semakin lebat. Aku juga serius dengan tidak akan membiarkan Hyung mengendarai mobil saat jalanan licin seperti sekarang. Aku melakukannya bukan untukku."

Jari Jungkook terangkat, mengusap pipi Taehyung samar, lalu mengelus untai rambut Taehyung mesra. Senyumannya menyejukkan. Taehyung hampir menangis mengingat jika ia merindukan senyuman itu di wajah Jungkook. Senyuman penuh kesabarannya. Senyuman yang menjelaskan segenap perilakunya semata-mata demi kebaikan Taehyung seorang.

"Oke, kau menang." Taehyung berucap mengalah. Menaruh cangkirnya ke atas meja, dan melirik Jungkook yang kini memasukkan kunci mobil Taehyung ke saku celananya. Benar-benar mengubur kesempatan Taehyung untuk mencurinya ketika pemuda itu lengah.

"Aku sudah pernah melihat Hyung sekarat," Jungkook tiba-tiba berbicara pelan. Handuk menggantung di lehernya dengan berat. "Aku pernah menanti Hyung bangun dari koma. Aku pernah menghitung deru nafas lemahmu tak lelah. Aku juga pernah bertahan di sisimu dan menanti kelopak mata Hyung terbuka karena terlalu lama tertidur. Hyung juga pernah melihatku sekarat." Jungkook menjilat bibirnya cepat, menyadari suaranya yang bergetar. "Hyung pernah berlari ke arahku ketika aku nyaris mati. Hyung pernah melihat bagaimana rusaknya tubuhku saat kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat di depan matamu. Hyung juga pernah menangis setiap malam karena rindu. Karena jarak yang kubuat, dan karena keegoisan yang kumiliki. Kita sudah pernah melalui itu semua. Kita pernah menangisi itu semua. Maka sekarang, aku ingin menahan Hyung lebih lama di sisiku. Aku ingin kembali menghitung nafasmu saat kau berbaring di sampingku, bukan karena takut hembus nafasmu akan berhenti di detik selanjutnya. Aku ingin melihatmu; _bukan_ ketika sekarat atau koma, tetapi ketika matahari terbit, ketika Hyung berada dalam tumpukan selimut, ketika Hyung berada _dalam_ pelukanku."

Kepala Jungkook tertunduk, lalu menarik nafas panjang sembari menolehkan wajahnya hingga menatap Taehyung. Memberitahu ketulusannya. Memberikan ketakutannya. Mengatakan kekalutan di getar jarinya. Lalu dengan perlahan, jari Jungkook terangkat, merangkak pasti ke atas pangkuan Taehyung lalu mengambil jari pemuda itu mendebarkan. Taehyung _berdebar_. Jarinya secara refleks membalas cengkraman jari Jungkook. Balik menatap Jungkook, dan kembali jatuh cinta.

"Aku mengira pertemuan kita akan sedikit canggung," ujarnya kembali, mengelus ibu jari Taehyung terlalu lembut. "Aku mengira Hyung akan sedikit berubah, mungkin caramu tertawa, mungkin caramu menatapku, mungkin juga caramu berbicara. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Masih tetap Kim Taehyung yang berdiri di atas gedung teratas rumah sakit dan berniat bunuh diri, tatapannya masih Kim Taehyung saat aku melihat fotonya di kamera Hoseok-hyung. Kim Taehyung masih sama, masih Kim Taehyung yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Ew, gombal sekali." Respon Taehyung sembari tertawa. Jungkook ikut tertawa. "Ceramahmu berhasil, Dokter Jeon." Ia melepas jari mereka yang bertautan, mengangkatnya untuk singgah di kedua sisi pipi Jungkook lalu mengusapnya halus. Menepuk-nepuknya lembut hingga senyuman Jungkook terbentuk begitu lucu. "Mulai sekarang lebih berhati-hati. Kumohon mengerti jika aku mulai keras kepala. Tolong mengerti jika aku menghubungi pukul dua pagi dan memintamu datang ke apartemenku hanya dengan alasan sepele; _ingin memelukmu_." Jungkook terkikik lucu sembari bergumam _'astaga ini gombal sekali'_. Taehyung menahan tawanya dan masih kukuh menempelkan telapak tangannya di kedua sisi pipi Jungkook. "Berhenti tertawa, sialan—hmppf" Taehyung ikut tertawa, berakhir menyumpal mulut Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu melepasnya setelah Jungkook berjanji akan berhenti tertawa. "Lalu tolong mengerti juga jika aku akan datang diam-diam ke rumahmu lalu meminjam bajumu, tidur di tempat tidurmu, memeluk bantalmu, lalu merengek ingin dibuatkan sarapan esok paginya."

"Dimengerti, Kapten!" teriak Jungkook terlalu bersemangat.

"Terimakasih atas pengertiannya, Iron Man."

Jungkook kembali tertawa mendengar nama panggilan yang Taehyung tunjukan padanya.

"Lalu Hyung yang menjadi Pepper Pots-nya?"

"Aku Jarvis."

"Mana ada."

Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke pelukannya. Menyembunyikan dinginnya salju yang kejam. Melindunginya dari udara dingin yang beku. Menjaganya dari hembusin angin. Di pelukan Jungkook yang erat, Taehyung mengerti satu hal; jikapun dunia berbalik memusuhinya, jikapun langit meruntuh di hadapannya, jikapun semua menelannya dalam kepahitan dan menggelamkannya dalam kegelapan, _selama Jungkook_ , selama pelukan Jungkook akan hadir di penghujung hari, selama jari Jungkook hadir di bekunya musim dingin, selama hembus nafas hangat Jungkook tertiup lembut ke wajahnya, _maka semua tidak berarti_. Dunia boleh hancur. Langit boleh rubuh. Tapi Jeon Jungkook harus tetap berada di sisinya; _sampai kapanpun_.

.

.

.

(Pukul satu dini hari. Saat mereka siap untuk tidur. Taehyung meminjam pakaian Jungkook, mengenakan shampoo dan sabunnya, merangkak ke dalam tempat tidurnya dengan sosok Jungkook yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu kamar. Berdiam diri. Lama. Tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu berdebar. Taehyung dapat mendengar hela nafas Jungkook yang gugup. Tidak bisa berenti mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini canggung sekali."

Dan bisikan Taehyung itu membuat Jungkook tertawa keras. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan Taehyung di sisinya. Tidak tahu harus memeluknya atau tidak. Tidak tahu harus mengecup keningnya lalu membisikkan ucapan selamat tidur atau tidak. Tidak tahu harus menyingkirkan tembok kegugupan di antara mereka seperti apa.

"Aku bisa pindah ke kamar bawah," aju Jungkook.

"Tidak akan, yang benar saja." Taehyung mencengkram pergelangan Jungkook. "Di sini saja. Seperti ini."

Taehyung tetap mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jungkook saat matanya perlahan terkatup.

Dan tepat satu jam kemudian, Taehyung tengah meringsek masuk ke pelukan Jungkook, dengan lengan Jungkook yang terkalung manis di pinggang Taehyung. Tertidur lelap, dengan buai mimpi indah bersama satu sama lain.)

* * *

TBC

* * *

Aku lagi gabut. Lagi liatin langit-langit kamar. Jam lima pagi. Siap-siap mau tidur. Udah nutup mata. Udah baca doa tidur. Terus tiba-tiba kepikiran Taekook. Ketawa mereka yang lucu. Canda-canda unyu mereka yang gemesin. Terus aku bangun. Buka laptop. Malah ngetik. Kangen Dokter Jeon. Terus kepikiran ini. Semoga suka!

.

.

RnR Juseyo~


End file.
